


Rest

by MemeKon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeKon/pseuds/MemeKon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Purrs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

Lydia purrs. Right into his ear. He can feel her soft round breasts against his chest vibrating with the sound. It's... Nice. It makes this feel less like a rebound fuck and more like it actually meant something.

Her hair cascades down her back and her eyes are closed, and the only sound that occupies the space between them is the soft half buzzing-half humming sound coming from her. It's oddly intimate.

His hand reaches the skin of her hip and stays there, not quite caressing, but equally tender. Just staying there.

He starts drifting off to sleep like that, her skin under his hand and against his body, her sweet scent filling up his nostrils, and her throaty purring centering his haywire, scattered thoughts in this reality where this actually happened. 

This reality where, at least for tonight, he gets to pretend that he finally got what he's always desired. That Lydia hasn't just used him to soothe the pain of Jackson finding his mate in Danny instead of her, and will finally let herself be loved like she deserves.

Lydia purrs in her peaceful rest, wandering slowly away. He falls asleep, hanging on with his hands and nose and ears to this.


End file.
